Hector Barbossa
|rides = Pirates of the Caribbean Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas Pirates Summer Battle "Get Wet!" Fantasmic!|books = The Price of Freedom Legends of the Brethren Court series|comics = Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest|actor = Geoffrey Rush|voice = Brian George (video games)|appearance = Slender, big pirate hat, worn-out clothing, peg leg (On Stranger Tides), gold leg ("Dead Men Tell No Tales")|alignment = Bad, later good|goal = To live happily ever after as a rich rogue (succeeded) Sacrifice himself to save his daughter Carina and his friends and kill Salazar (succeeded)|fate = N/A|quote = N/A}}'Hector Barbossa '''is one of the main characters in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''film series. He was the main antagonist of ''The Curse of the Black Pearl, a minor character in Dead Man's Chest, the tetartagonist of At World's End, and the deuteragonist of On Stranger Tides, and a secondary tritagonist in Dead Men Tell No Tales. History Background Hector Barbossa was the First Mate of Jack Sparrow when they were on the Black Pearl. However, he led a mutiny against his captain and became the leader of the crew and Barbossa became cursed when he and his crew mates stole from the Isle de Meurta. Barbossa could no longer feel the brush of the ocean. He and his crew-mates for the next ten years would find the pieces they needed to break the curse. Barbossa had Bootstrap Bill Turner thrown into the depths of the ocean but they learned they needed his blood and began finding his child. Relationships Carina Smyth Barbossa loved his daughter very much, and had to give her up for adoption because he thought the pirate's life would not be right for her. He later left her a diary and hoped that the ruby within it would give her a better life. Giving her up was Hector giving her best chance. The next time he would meet her is when she was an adult. Carina grew up believing her father was a man of the law, and was mad when Barbossa insulted her father, slapping him in the face.Barbossa knew it was the child he gave up a long time ago and was sad to meet her again, and hoped she would go down a different pass. Barbossa loved his daughter and sacrificed himself to save Carina, who was sad to know that her father died before getting to know him. Carina then takes on her father's last name in honor of him. Jack Sparrow Barbossa met Jack in his younger days. One of the most notable things between the two was that Barbossa and Jack were on a first-name basis whenever they met each other. However, Barbossa later betrayed Jack, but abandoned him on a rumrunner's island, probably notifying that Hector knew Jac would eventually get off the island. Jack later killed Barbossa in cold blood before he could have killed Elizabeth Swann. Later, Barbossa wanted the Piece of Eight that Jack had an decided to help rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. Elizabeth Swann Barbossa first met Elizabeth Swann when his men kidnapped her. He was taken by her beauty and mistook her as the daughter of Bootstrap Bill Turner. When she was revealed not to be so, he did her physically harm by slapping her for deceiving them. When they met again, Barbossa took her red dress back and said it "felt warm," showing he probably lost interest in her. In At World's End, Barbossa went with Elizabeth to talk with Sao Feng over the rest of the crew members. He even stops Elizabeth from going up against Sao Feng. Later, Barbossa refused to hand Elizabeth over to Sao Feng and was shocked when she was actually shouted that she was going with them. Later, Barbossa is shocked to learn she is the new captain of the Empress. Later, Barbossa officiated her wedding when they were fighting Davy Jones' crew. After the battle, Hector bids Elizabeth a farewell, giving her a genuine smile, and tells her "Goodbye Mrs. Turner." Trivia * Barbossa's first name was teased by an interview with Geoffrey Rush and Johnny Depp for being his first name. However, it was officially confirmed in At World's End. Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Deceased Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters